This Is Our Story An Auron Love Story
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: Inari has known nothing but peace in her hometown Zanarkand for the last twenty five years, so when her little brother, Tidus, and herself are thrown into another world known as Spira, does she have any chance of surviving it?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I know I should finish up my other stories, but after playing the game, the story idea just popped up into my head and I just had to write it down. And Auron's such a bad ass character and needs love too, tee hee!)

* * *

_Do you remember when we first met? I was only fifteen then, but you always said I acted more like a grown woman than an average teenage girl. *Laughs* Guess I was pretty up tight though, huh? Not that you were one to talk, hmm?_

_I'd always been pretty level headed, but when dad never came back and mom passed away, it only seemed right I became the adult and took up responsibility. Tidus was still so young and as strange as it may sound, I've always acted more like a mother-hen than a sister around him. You told me this yourself._

_But you also told me that dad had asked you to look after Tidus and me, so I should live my life the way I wanted too. Yet I didn't feel right leaving the burden solely on you, so I said we'd look after Tidus together. He was such a tender hearted little guy after all. Just don't tell him I said this~_

_Tidus didn't really like you at first though, did he….? As much as Tidus claimed to hate dad, I think he believed that you had come to take his place. And that you were the reason mom was dead as well. When you told us our dad was never coming home, I think she just lost her will to live…._

_I remember I hated mom SO much for giving up like that. I thought she was weak for leaving Tidus and me behind. She believed she had no reason to live anymore, yet she still had us. Weren't we reason enough to go on?_

_I was planning to throw a bracelet she gave me once for my birthday into the ocean, hoping she'd some how see how mad I was at her, but you stopped me saying, "You may despise her now, but you'll regret that decision one day. In time, you'll come to understand your mothers grief when you too experience pain of the heart."_

"_I'll never understand, since I don't plan on allowing myself to ever fall in love so deeply with someone the way she did!" was what I had snapped back before breaking down into tears._

_You didn't hold me or comfort me, but you stayed there with me until I had calmed down. And you know, I never did discard that bracelet. Instead, its now always on my wrist where it should be. *Smiles*_

_*Laughs weakly* But so much for claiming I'd never be swayed the same way mom was. Looks like I turned out to be just as weak as her…._

…_.Your probably wondering why I'm reminiscing like this, but those ten years we were together, were the best years of my life. Back then, things seemed much simpler. And now, after everything…._

_*Sighs* I bet you didn't know this, but I was often scared that you might leave Tidus and me one day and never come back. I had already lost two people who meant the world to me, I didn't want to lose another…._

_I still don't know how things for us will turn out, for any of us, but I'm truly happy for all the time we had together._

_You always told Tidus and me this was our story, but you were a part of my story. You said your story had already ended, but it only continued when you brought us to Spira._

_And I remember when my story first began: the day Sin appeared in Zanarkand…._


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed, lightly twitching since Tidus was running around our living room like a little kid hyped up on sugar and placed the book I was reading in my lap, giving him a weary look. "Tidus, why don't you sit down and relax. The game starts in an hour and you're going to wear yourself out…."

Tidus turned to look at me with a grin, jogging in place as I always wondered how he could have so much energy? I felt tired just looking at him.

"How can _you_ not be more excited, sis? You know how important this game is, right?" Tidus questioned, looking at me with a raised brow.

I nodded and glanced over at a picture of our father and mother together, a faint smile crossing my lips.

"Yeah. It's the Jecht Memorial Cup. Hard to believe its been ten years now since dad disappeared…." I trailed off, looking up before back at Tidus with a serious gaze. "…You aren't scared, are you? Since you're his son, everyone will be expecting you to win…."

"And that's what I plan to do. Not because I'm _his _son, but for me. This is the day I finally surpass my old man, I can just feel it!" Tidus claimed, clenching his right hand into a tight fist as there was clear determination within his blue eyes.

I just stared at him silently, turning to the door when it sounded like voices were right outside, calling his name and shook my head at this. "Looks like your fans came to cheer you on."

"Guess I'd better go say hey before I head for the stadium then," Tidus chuckled out, grinning as he gave me a small wave before running to the door. Though he stopped to look back at me with a teasing expression. "But maybe you should find another outfit to wear, Inari. I know your old, but you don't have to dress like a grandma."

My right eyebrow twitched as I flung the book I had been reading at Tidus, scowling since he quickly slammed the door shut before it could make impact with that hard head of his.

"I'm only twenty five, you jerk! That's not considered old!" I snapped despite him no longer being around to hear me.

A small huff escaped my lips before I gazed down at my outfit. I was wearing a sea green tube top dress that had pink and white roses printed on it and ruffled at the bottom. A brown belt was wrapped around the middle of my dress while I wore brown cow girl boots on my feet. I also wore a white sweater that covered the upper part of my body while my light brown hair that reached my mid-back, was loose and not styled.

"I suppose I could leave this off for today…." I murmured, pulling off the white sweater as I never cared much for showing a lot of skin, but most of the people in Zanarkand were comfortable showing off their bodies. I just never had been.

My plain brown eyes wandered over to the clock as it was nearly time for the game to begin and Tidus was probably headed there now since the voices outside of our home, had died down.

"I wonder if Auron plans to show up?" I pondered to myself while walking down the long street with my arms clasped together in front of me, glancing up at the large TV screens that showed my father.

Auron was Tidus and my guardian and even though he had been with us for ten years, it was still hard to read him at times. He was pretty mysterious and generally quiet, but he had a good heart.

My eyes widened when seeing the large crowd standing out front of the stadiums entrance and I rubbed my temple since it would be impossible to get past them without ramming through. Even if I was the star player's sister, I was practically invisible compared to Tidus. Not that this had ever bothered me. I didn't enjoy the fame like dad and him ate up.

"Looks like I'm stuck watching from the big screen…." I murmured, running a hand through my hair as I smiled when seeing Tidus suddenly knock a player out of the sphere pool, looking cocky as ever too, I noticed.

I clapped along with the others and cheered when his team scored a goal, but blinked hearing what sounded like screams in the distance and turned to see what the fuss was about; my eyes growing large from horror as a large tidal wave seemed to be consuming the tall buildings not far from where I stood.

"What in the…." I whispered out, blinking as someone suddenly grabbed my hand, easily pulling me through the panicking crowd as more of the city was being destroyed by explosions and water. "Auron? Where did you come from?"

"There's no time to explain. Just keep moving." he instructed, dragging me toward an area where people seemed to be fleeing from.

"I-I can't just leave my brother behind! I have to go back and find him!" I argued, struggling to pry my hand free, but his grip only tightened.

"You'll see him soon enough." was his only reply as we continued to run through the destruction of our once beautiful city.

_How could this have happened _I wondered sadly when we had stopped, watching as people ran by screaming or crying, trying to escape the chaos. But, could any of us really escape? We had all been living such peaceful and carefree lives, no one was prepared to deal with this crisis….

"Inari?! Auron?!" a familiar voice called out, sounding both shocked and relieved.

My eyes lit up happily seeing that my baby brother was okay and I met him the rest of the way, throwing my arms around him. "I'm so glad your safe, Tidus! You didn't get injured, did you?"

"I-I'm fine, Inari. I can take care of myself, ya know…!" Tidus muttered out embarrassed, squirming out of my grasp before turning to Auron. "Guess I have you to thank for my sisters safety, huh old man?"

Auron just started to walk ahead as I looked at Tidus confused, but he merely shrugged running after him as I bit my lip before doing the same.

"Auron must be further ahead…." I whispered out since he was nowhere in sight. What was even more startling, was that everyone around us seemed to be frozen in place. As if this day couldn't get any more bizarre….

"It begins," a childlike voice said, making me blink when seeing the dark skinned boy who often appeared around Tidus and me. Neither of us were certain who he was, but he was very helpful and wise for one so young.

He nodded at me before looking directly up at my brother, telling him not to cry as I tilted my head at this. How did he know that Tidus used to cry a great deal when he was younger? He still did sometimes even now, but only when he believed he was alone.

Just as fast as time seemed to stop, whatever spell had enchanted the people lifted and they were once more fleeing for their lives.

"What the…?" Tidus gasped out, grabbing my hand as he led me to where Auron stood in the distance. "We shouldn't be going this way!"

"Look!" Auron commanded, not even seeming out of breath while Tidus and me were panting heavily.

Our attention turned to where Auron directed and I covered my mouth seeing what appeared to be a sphere of water similar to the one used in blitz ball, floating in mid-air, but there was something inside of it….

"We called it 'Sin'." Auron explained, leaving Tidus and me even more puzzled than we already were.

"…What is Sin, Auron?" I asked softly, but he was unable to answer me as strange looking creatures came from a tentacle like monster that had lodged itself in a nearby building; blocking our path.

I gulped, feeling my body actually shivering since I had never seen such monstrosities like these before while Tidus was trying to swat at them, only to fall painfully on his backside.

"Take it," Auron said in his usual calm monotone, holding out a sword to Tidus that was crimson like the color of blood. "A gift from Jecht."

"My old man?" Tidus cried out surprised, swinging recklessly at the monsters as this was really his first time using a blade. Guess its a good thing he picks up on stuff pretty fast.

Auron shook his head at him before looking back at me. "Your father preferred if you stayed out of battle, so I don't have a weapon for you. Make sure to stay behind me."

I nodded at this, feeling my cheeks grow a little warm as I watched him take out the bird like creatures with ease. Now I remember why I always felt safe and protected whenever he was around….

It seemed that there was no end to these creatures as they continued to fall from the sky and what made things worse, that odd tentacle monster had barred our path. There was no other choice but to fight if we wanted to keep moving.

"Better keep your distance, sis. You know what happens with girls and tentacle monsters, right?" Tidus teased, sending me a playful grin. I just sent him a blunt look, smacking him upside the head as this made him whine and glare at me.

"I suggest you both focus if you want to stay alive." Auron sighed out, shaking his head as he suddenly jumped up into the air before bringing his sword down as the powerful technique he created, injured all the monsters around us.

"Show off." Tidus grumbled under his breath before charging at the large monster and swinging his sword at it, causing one of the tentacles to vanish.

With the combined efforts of the two, the creature was soon motionless and we were able to move on. I actually felt guilty that I wasn't able to help, but I'd probably just end up getting in the way in the end….

"What are you laughing at, old man?" Tidus muttered out since the large billboard screen that displayed our father, was flashing and making it as if Jecht was amused about what was happening. "Auron! We need to get out of here!"

"We're expected." Auron said quietly, running ahead as I tilted my head at this while Tidus slapped his head.

"This just never ends…." I sighed out tiredly since what appeared to be hundreds of pods containing those bird monsters, blocked our way. There was just no way Auron and Tidus could fight them all off.

Auron seemed to realize this as well and looked around for a means for us to escape, his eyes landing on a tankard. "That. Knock it down."

Tidus rubbed his head, but followed Auron's lead and sliced at the large device and with a few good hits, it fell into the water below, causing a large explosion that knocked down the nearby building that had previously had our father on it.

"Go. But be cautious." Auron said as he seemed to be looking at me as he said this, making my slightly tan cheeks turn red.

I gave a shaky nod, rushing down the road that was breaking apart as Tidus and me jumped before we fell to our deaths when it finally gave way, managing to grab hold of the still intact roadway ahead of us.

"O-oh no!" I gasped out since some sort of vortex had appeared above us and was sucking everything into it. Strangely enough, Auron stood perfectly calm above us, just staring up at it.

"D-don't just stand there, Auron! Help us!" Tidus cried out, struggling to pull himself up.

"You are sure?" Auron seemed to ask the swirling vortex before his attention turned on us and he grabbed Tidus and me by our collars with surprising strength, lifting us up. "This is it. This will be both of your stories. It all begins here."

"A-Auron?" I whispered out unnerved, screaming along with my brother as a bright light surrounded us when we were sucked up into a hole. All I could see was a bright light; no sign of Tidus or Auron anywhere, and then, there was only darkness.


End file.
